


A Handful of Hetalia

by rrredemption (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rrredemption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of drabbles, based on any pairing I decide to do. I will accept suggestions too, if you wish to make one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handful of Hetalia

**Author's Note:**

> just a small drabble, since i haven't uploaded anything in a fair while. sorry! UsUK this time  
> based on the AU: 'you walk so fucking slow so i tried walking on the grass to overtake your snail ass but my foot caught on a rock and your long ass fancy coat was the only thing i could grab onto before i completely lost my dignity'

Alfred's literal walk in the park hadn't turned out exactly how he had planned.  
It was the day after his exams were completed and finished, and he had to say, it took a lot of stress off of his shoulders. His parents were always pushing for Alfred to do better in class, focus less on his sport, and more on his schoolwork. But Alfred's mind wasn't wired for sitting still in a boring old classroom while a monotonous teacher explained the differences between a compound sentence and a complex sentence. He was hands on, and schoolwork wasn't exactly the most physical forms of learning. 

The walk had been relaxing. It smelt like wet grass, and there wasn't an overall irritating buzz of families that tended to hang around the place. Probably due to the rain of course.  
And Alfred had nothing against kids of course! He loved kids, but there was only so much you could deal with when you were going out to relax after a stressful time. 

But right now, he was even more solely concentrated on the _asshole_ that was taking up the entirety of the small asphalt path. His flowy coat clearly overstepping it's boundaries as he strolled. Alfred was tall enough to see over his head, but the man didn't seem in a rush to move over a bit, or at least say sorry to whoever was behind him. Cough cough, Alfred. 

"Ah.. Excuse me, man?" Alfred questioned, waiting for the man to realise he was being talked to. 

He didn't. 

Alfred glared at the blonde head in front of him, who was now clearly whistling. So he opted for the next best option in his mind. But then again, Alfred wasn't known for being the smartest kid on the block. 

He tried to pitch around the asshat, but as noticed earlier, it had recently rained, and the next thing he knew he was falling.  
Flashes of green, grey and black darted across his vision, and he let out a manly scream as he tumbled into the grass, grabbing onto the first thing his fingers touched in a futile attempt to stop himself colliding with the impending dirt. 

That happened to be blondie's coat. 

"OH HOLY MOTHER OF THE QUEEN!" A high pitched English accent broke the silent whooshing of the short fall. 

A Brit in the midst of America? Happening to be in this park?

Okay that was actually quite normal, tourists came here all the time. America was a hundred times better in his opinion. Less rain, better sport. But he couldn't talk, he was a citizen. And America did have more then it's fair share of faults. 

Alfred broke out of his thoughts when a leg swung out of nowhere and kicked him in the face. "Ow! What the fuck man!" He whined, his hand coming up and cradling his cheek.  
And then he noticed why he had been kicked. Blondie was ass over head, flailing in his damn fancy coat. 

Alfred burst into laughter. It was uncontainable.

Blondie meanwhile eventually straightened himself out, and turned straight glare at the useless bystander. "Oh yeah, laugh it up. The well-being of the man you just forcefully pulled to the ground doesn't matter at _all_. Damn heathen." The man's voice was laced with acid and sarcasm. Alfred couldn't help the grin. 

"Oh, sorry dude, my bad. But you can't blame my laughing. You did look ridiculous just now." Alfred said, with a snicker. 

He didn't look impressed with that answer. "What's your name, idiot?" 

Alfred frowned, he fought the inner turmoil of actually telling this old man what his name was. Who knows, he could sue him. "Only if you tell me yours, Mister Fancy-Coat." He bargained, raising an eyebrow. 

"Arthur Kirkland." He said. "Twenty-three and studying English Lit abroad here, ." He answered flatly, like he had been rehearsing that introduction. Wow, twenty three. He wasn't as old as Alfred first guessed. "And you are?" He asked in a polite tone, that was disguising the superiority his voice seemed to naturally have. His accent was rather hot though.. 

Oh god, Alfred. You may be gay, but that doesn't mean you can be attracted to this man. He appeared to be an even bigger dick then himself.

"Alfred Jones." He said slowly, and cautiously. He was aware they were both still sitting on the grass, so he stood up and offered the Englishman a hand.  
He ignored it. 

"Charmed. Now, if you would, I'll be on my way." He said, standing up himself and brushing as much wetness as he could from his clothes. 

Alfred suddenly felt a burst of internal panic, and he reached out, grabbing the man's arm. He was wearing gloves too. As well as boots and a gray scarf. Wow, he was bundled up. You'd think they were in the Artic, not America. He guessed that considering England's weather, that this guy would be slightly more immune to the cold.  
Arthur looked at Alfred's hand, impressive eyebrow arched curiously. "What?" 

"Uhh." Alfred stumbled over his words, cursing himself internally for his clumsiness with words. "Would you like to have a coffee with me?" 

"I don't drink coffee. I drink tea." 

Alfred couldn't help the laugh that followed. "Of course you do."


End file.
